Networks, such as local area networks (LANs) and wide area networks (WANs), may distribute network data and power over the network using Power over Ethernet (PoE). PoE is specified in the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) Standard 802.3 and other relevant standards, describing power delivery by a Power Sourcing Equipment (PSE) to a Powered Device (PD). The standards limit power delivery by the PSE to a power delivery envelope.
The present examples will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers may indicate identical or functionally similar elements.